The Unknown
by 00Zero
Summary: Rin found herself in the unknown land, no idea how she got there and how to survive. She was trying to find her way home. Soon she met a young man traveling with a white wolf and befriend him. How would her journey end? Rat T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own** Inuyasha** or **A Game of Thrones.** _

_Before we start let me make this clear, I do not have a plot for this story. I just really want to write a story for Game Of Thrones, but I don't feel like writing anything without Rin or Sesshomaru in it. Well, I don't know why, it's just that way. Whether or not I would continue this story depends on a few factors such as the responds from readers as well as my crazy writing moods swings. So reviews if you want to see more. However, I cannot promise it would continue for sure. _

_With that said, Game of Throne is now one of my favorite books . I did not get far with the books yet, barely got to the end of book 2, so I don't really know what would happen next. Hope you enjoy this story. Please forgive the grammars. Take care._

* * *

_'Cold'_, was the first thought entered her mind. So cold that she could feel it bit into her bones; the coldest winter she had ever seen in her short sixteen summers.

The second thing she noticed was snows. She was buried under layers of snows and was surrounded by large trees. Lots and lots of large trees as old as time itself, a giant forest. She pushed herself up with her arms into a sitting position.

The third thing she noticed was that she wore only a thin yukata; a pair of simple Japanese summer clothes. It was nowhere near suitable for this kind of harsh weather. She did not prepare for winter because the last time she checked, the weather was still hot and summer.

Where was this place? How did she get here?

But before she could think of more, a gust of freezing breeze blew pass her, whistling away into the distance carrying some snows with it, she realized she was shivering. Not just shivering, but trembling terribly. The frost bit painfully into her fresh. She could not feel her toes and some of her fingers. Her feet were bare and the cold showed her no mercy. How long had she been laying here?

_Fire_, she thought urgently. She needed to build a fire and build it fast or else she would never find out where she was because she would be freeze to death first.

Without delaying, she started gathering fire woods, dry branches or whatever that could be burn. But she came to a sudden halt, staring face to face with a tree. Yes face to face because the tree had a human face on it. It did not move or talk like Bokusenou, the demon tree Sesshomaru had once took her along with to meet, and this tree looked more like a carving face, but she could feel its eyes on her all the same. She was as foreign to it as it was to her. Somehow she knew she was no longer in her homeland.

She tore her eyes from the tree. She could not afford to have a staring contest with it because with each passing second, her blood had gone colder. The sound of her chattering was audible; her once healthy pink lips had turned slightly blue.

Rin ignored the tree and moved swiftly away, gathering woods. She took precaution to not get anywhere near it in case it decided to attack her.

The young girl dropped the pile of branches on a rocky area and hoped that the snow would not melt and killed the fire first. She reached out to her slim waist, glad to find the small silk purse was there still. It carried her precious and necessary items, mostly were gifts from Sesshomaru that were small enough to be carried around with her, the purse included. She wanted them close to her heart.

With shaking hands, she opened the purse and fished out the item she had been looking for. A purple metal stick the size of her finger and was as long as her hand. It was neatly curve with flowers patterns. The tip was slightly pointy while the butt was carved into an elegant white dog demon's head. She pointed the tip at the firewood on the ground and pushed at the demon's head. Fire spitted from the stick and the wood burst into life with hot frames.

The metal stick was a gift from Sesshomaru to help with her daily life. Living with the humans, without Jaken and the staff of two headed to aid her with fire building, Sesshomaru had ordered Totosai, the demon black smith, to forge it for her. It absorbed fires and could be released as needed.

The stick was purple, but it would turn red if absorb fire. When the entire stick turned red it mean the stick was full and could store fire no more. But Rin never reached that point and the tip was barely an inch red, the same as when Sesshomaru gave it to her seven years ago.

She loved the gift, anything that was given to her by Sesshomaru, but she liked to build fire with her own hands, keeping herself skillful. She did not want to become too depending on the fire stick and could not built a fire on her own. Now however, she was more than thankful that Sesshomaru gave it to her. Without it she might never got the fire to start.

She threw more woods into the burning flame; the fire eagerly embraced and consumed the logs. She sat beside it in hope to keep herself warm. But she knew it would not last and she needed to find a better shelter. Sooner or later the fire would run out. She would need to move and find herself food too.

She looked up at the sky for the position of the sun, but all she saw was gray horizon. She had no hope of finding the sun and had no clued how much time she had left before the night would govern the earth.

Rin had her fair share of skills on surviving in wilderness because she had traveled with Sesshomaru for sometimes when she was a child. Sesshomaru was a powerful dog demon lord who was well known as the Lord of The Western Land. Often than not they traveled in the wilderness and it was her duty to make sure her own stomach was full because he would not find her foods. She liked being independent too.

Rin knew what kind of plants was edible, what kind of fruits gave you stomach ache, and what kind of mushrooms would poison you. However, she had no clue how to survive here in this forest that everything covered in ices. All she saw was trees and snow miles after miles.

She could hunt for food, she mused. But she had no weapons and she had no idea what kind of animals roamed this land. Anywhere there were preys, they were also predators. As she was now she was more likely the first one than the later.

She threw another log into the flame, still deep in thought.

Even so, she would make sure she survived. No matter what happen, she would go back to him.

To home.

.

Saturday April 12, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter almost has nothing important, but I stop here because I'm kind of tire. I can't write long chapters because they are always too exhausted. Please leave reviews behind if you liked it. Thanks.**

* * *

She wanted to cover as much ground as possible before dust, but how much ground could she covered when she had to stop and make a fire every ten minutes or so to make sure that her limbs were still hers? It was irritating how fast the frostbite crept up her limbs, how painful the coldness grasped at her body, and how long it took for them to warm up again. Not to mention her clothe was so think as if she was bare. She had hardly moved a mile from where she had woken up even after hours had already passed.

To be honest, it felt like eternity had passed, but it could not be eternity since the sun had yet to set, unless the time here somehow different her time.

Well, whatever it may be, she just hoped she would survive long enough to return home.

Home, how nostalgias that word sounded. _A warm and safe place._

Her stomach growled.

Great!

Just great!

She had been hungry for some times now but guessed what, there was nothing to eat. But she could not go on with an empty stomach so she ate the only thing she could, snow. She shoved a handful of the icy snow into her mouth. It melted at the warmth of her body temperature, but sent cold chill throughout her entire beings. It wasn't enough that she was surrounded by snows, breathed in the cold air that made her lungs felt burned, her head ached, but it had to get inside her as well, freezing her inside out.

But what could she do? She wanted to live and to live mean to do anything necessary to survive.

Again, she could not thank her lord enough for the gift. She just hoped it would not run out of fuel first because without it she would turn into a frozen human in no time. Once she got home, she would make sure to shower her lord with kisses.

On second thought, that was a bad idea.

The mental image of her kissing Sesshomaru all over his stoic handsome face and his deadly glare that shot at her afterward made her shuddered. And this shudder had nothing to do with the cold weather.

As much as her lord may have dotted on her, he would not want her to kiss him. He was a very private person and did not like anyone invading his personal space. For as long as she had been with him, the only times he came into contact with her was when she was in danger, when he either grasp her or she would die.

Rin moved her now warm limps, testing them; they felt like they belonged to her once more. It had been so cold, stiff, and painful. She hated the idea of leaving the comfortable fire because as soon as she leaves, the coldness would attack her again. But she had no choice. She could not stay here because she would end up staving to death eventually.

Her surroundings were still covered in snow and trees. The sky was grey telling nothing of the time. She had grown use to it, but still didn't like it. She did not know how long she had until darkness would come to blind her human eyesight. She just hoped there would not be unwanted friends that would pick her up as food within the darkness.

She continued to travel in that fashion through the endless trees and white snows. She wondered if she would ever get out of here, though to where she did not know.

To say that she did not mind dying would be a lie. She wanted to live. However, if she had to die, this was not how she wished to die, all alone in the bitter cold winter land without her friends and her lord. If she could chose, she wanted to die in a warm bed, surrounded by loved friends and family, and of course, Sesshomaru.

Talking about family, she was still a virgin. She wanted to get marry and have lots of children. Now she would never have them.

Well, that was just a spur of a moment thinking to be honest; she could not actually get marry. Her mind had already set a long time ago that she would never get marry because if she did so, she would not be able to return to Sesshomaru's side. One cannot have everything. She was told when Sesshomaru left her with the human she could chose to return to Sesshomaru or stay with the human once she was old enough. And if she get marry, it meant she choose to not return to him. Sesshomaru always was and always would be her first priority.

Rin's head snapped when a movement caught her eyes, her senses heightened to the super alert state. She did not know what it was, but it could be a predator. She had not seen anything other than trees, snows, and rocks the entire time she had come to.

She nearly jumped up in the air with joys when she realized that it was a hare just behind a tree. Her face broke into a grin as she licked her lips, already seeing the creature roasted and cooked on a stick. She nearly drooled at the mental image. She was hungry.

The only problem was she had no weapon, and without weapon meant no food. But she refused to go without food now that she found the creature. She would catch it even if she had to do it with only her bare hands, she was determined. She always fished with her bare hands, she should be able to it with this hare too.

However, it was easier said than done. She slowly stalked toward the little creature but before she could get close enough to pounce, the hare ran away.

She dash after it without hesitation. She refused to go on an empty stomach any longer. She would catch it!

But nothing had gone as she desired. With her bare feet and the ankle deep snows, she was no match for the hare who had been habitat on this land since birth. She found herself falling down face first, her entire body came crashing into the snow when she her ankle caught on an unseen root beneath the snow. She let out a yep of pain. But was nothing in comparison to watching her prey getting away.

She wanted to cry.

She was hungry.

She pouted as she picked herself up. Her stomach growled, reminding her of her failure.

As she was about to leave, something else caught her eye. About a hundred feet away in between the trees was a large mound buried under the snow, something fur-like.

She walked toward it to investigate, hoping it was a dead animal. She could careless how long it had been dead as long as its meat was edible. In this cold weather the meant should not gone bad yet. Or so she hoped.

However it was not an animal once she got there and dug the snow out.

It was a man!

A dead man would be more accurate.

He was lying on his side, and he was large. He should be as tall as Sesshomaru, over six feet tall, if he stood up, but he had a much larger body built than her lord. He had dirty brown hair that reached his neck, not to mention oily as if it had never been wash. He wore a fur coat, a pair of brown boots, and leather gloves. She flipped him on his back to have a better look at him.

Once she saw his face, she decided he was a foreigner. His face structure was far too different from the normal Japanese people she had seen every day. His skin was far paler too, but she wasn't sure it was because he was dead. But that was not all important right now. She found a human.

A human.

Even if it was a dead foreigner human, it meant she was no all alone in this world. There might be a village nearby. If she kept searching, she might find it. She could survive.

She kneeled beside the dead man and raised her hands together in a praying gesture to pay her respect to him. She was not a thief; she had no need to steal ever since she had been with her lord because he provided her with everything she needed. She was no longer an orphan who had to steal food to fill her mouth. However, she now needed this man's clothes. Well, she needed them more than he did, he would agree too. Those clothes would not warm him even if he wore them.

She processed onto stripping the man out of his coat. But to be honest, if she had the choice, she would not touch it at all. The men stunk. And when she said stink, she meant it. Oh no, it was not from decaying.

He smelled as if he had not taken a bath for months, years even. Just being close to him was enough to make you over your nose. However, she could not be choosy right now.

She put the man's coat on; it was so long that it was dragging on the floor. She made a mental note to fix it when she had the chance. His boots and gloves were also too large on her, but she would not complain. They were way better than walking on bare foot.

Rin looked at the dead man one last time, thankful for what he had provided her. It would save her life. He even had a sword at his waist and a knife. Rin took them too.

He was now only in a thin shirt and a pair of paints. A large sword's wound was on his chest, the cause of his dead. The blood had been long dried which mean he had been dead for a while.

She had to be careful. As happy as she was to know that there were human around, they might not be friendly.

She could end up like him.

Dead!

* * *

Tuesday, July 01, 2014


End file.
